A Swathe of Pink Lace
by Denise Craig
Summary: Story 5 in Lovely Days, Lovely Nights. Jennifer is looking at pink lace. Does this mean what Kid thinks it means?


**A Swathe of Pink Lace**

**By Denise Craig**

"Don't you want to come in with me and help do the choosing?" Jennifer asked.

"No, I'm sure whatever you pick will be just fine." Kid kissed her nose and headed off to the office.

Jennifer had been re-decorating the ranch house after Heyes'…creative construction…and had continued the renovations for the rest of the house. She was currently on the master bedroom. Between her furniture and Kid's, it was an explosion of big, small, new and old. It was a sore sight indeed. Jennifer had come into town with Heyes and Kid, to order new furniture. Things that would be theirs…together.

--oooOOOooo--

Several hours later, Kid and Heyes arrived at the mercantile. Jennifer was over in the corner, animatedly talking with the shopkeeper's wife.

Kid froze in the doorway making Heyes bump into his back.

"Hey, what's…" Heyes stopped mid sentence, as he noticed what had Kid's attention. Jennifer was running her hands lovingly through some pink lace.

Kid gulped and whispered to Heyes, "You don't think she bought…_that_…do you?"

"I don't know Kid, she's a very feminine woman. She just may have picked out flowers and lace." Heyes hid his smile behind his hand.

Kid and Heyes walked up to the counter, "You done Jen?" Heyes asked.

"Uhm, shall we go have lunch?"

Heyes nodded and gave Jennifer his arm. Kid looked back at the lace while he too headed for the door.

"Mr. Curry!" the shopkeeper yelled, "My display!"

Kid hadn't been paying attention and had almost walked into a display of canned peaches. He looked sheepishly back at the storeowner and muttered an apology, as he followed Jennifer and Heyes to the café.

--oooOOOooo--

Jennifer and Kid had been taking turns at night reading More New Arabian Nights, by Robert Louis Stevenson. Heyes had also been reading the book and he and Jennifer sat talking about the characters. Kid had really enjoyed the stories, but now found he couldn't concentrate on anything that was being said. All he could think about was Jennifer… holding the pink lace. He pushed his food around on his plate, not eating it, just… rearranging it.

What should he do? He wanted Jennifer to have what she liked…but…pink lace. If it got around town that his bedroom was full of flowers and pink lace…he wouldn't be able to show his face in the saloon again. And…what if potential clients found out? Would they still want to hire him…them? He looked over at Jennifer, her face glowing as she laughed with Heyes. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her he didn't want what she had chosen, especially after she had asked him if he had wanted to help. Boy, howdy. He had put his foot into it this time. He would just have to make sure nobody found out. He could do that. He felt a little better, but only marginally.

All the way home, his mind shouted in time to the horse's hooves…pink lace, pink lace, pink lace. He looked over at Jennifer. She sure looked pretty today, his thoughts continued. She was almost glowin'. GLOWIN'! He had thought the same thing when he was lookin' at her at lunch. He studied her thoroughly this time. YES! She WAS glowin'. Weren't women that glowed said to be… He looked at Jennifer, love shining from his eyes. He hoped it was true.

--oooOOOooo--

That night they sat eating dinner. Kid kept glancing at Jennifer, a crooked smile on his face. Jennifer, once again, caught him looking at her. She put down her fork, "Ok, I give, do I have applesauce on my chin or something?"

"Huh? What?"

"You keep looking at me. What's wrong, do I have something between my teeth?" A pink tongue was brushed against pearly white teeth.

"No, no. You just look beautiful is all. I'm enjoyin' the view." Kid smiled.

"Oh…well…in that case," she reached over and covered his hand with hers, "Maybe you'd enjoy the view better from the bedroom," she purred.

Kid was on his feet in an instant, the chair almost falling to the floor as he grabbed the hand on top of his and headed upstairs.

--oooOOOooo--

Kid nuzzled an ear comfortably close to him, "Do you have somethin' you want to tell me, Kitten?" he asked throatily.

"Fishing for compliments?" Jennifer laughed. "Ok…you were…all that I could have hoped for. You were amazing…astounding…loving…tender…passionate…"

"No, no," Kid interrupted.

"No? You weren't?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow.

"No, I mean…yes….no." Kid stopped and started again. "I just thought you might have somethin' else to tell me. Somethin' you were saving, for say…a special occasion?"

Jennifer smiled. She wasn't ready to tell him yet. She wasn't sure herself. She wanted to be absolutely sure before she told him. He would be so disappointed if it wasn't true. She would be too for that matter. Doc had said he would let her know.

"Not tonight, My Love. Not tonight." Jennifer kissed him. He forgot the thread of the conversation as her kisses moved lower…and lower.

--oooOOOooo--

Jennifer had continued to remain silent about the upcoming event. Kid had made references to cradles, baby shoes, even a nursery, trying to draw her out. Jennifer had been involved in the conversations but, as yet, had not disclosed her secret.

Kid was becoming antsy. He wanted her to tell him. Wanted to celebrate. He had confided his suspicions to Heyes after Heyes had badgered him about his agitation. Heyes had wisely told him, "You'll have to wait until Jennifer is ready to tell you. Women are… peculiar that way."

So Kid had waited…and waited…and waited some more. Something he was not good at.

Jennifer herself was becoming a little distracted. Doc had gone away to a convention without telling her, yes, or no.

--oooOOOooo--

Kid and Heyes had to go away for a few days for a case. Kid had cajoled, prodded and done everything short of ordering his wife to tell him. He wanted to know before he left. He was done being patient.

His wife had finally exploded, "Jed Curry! I don't know what your problem is, but you had better find a cure for it while you're gone!" She had kissed him and then shoved him out the door.

Doc had shown up the next day with the wonderful news. He told her what to expect and to call him if there were any problems. She promised him should would. Now…finally…she could tell Jed. She sighed in relief.

--oooOOOooo--

By the time Kid and Heyes had returned, everything was ready for their bedroom. Jennifer was so excited to show Kid what she had picked. She met him at the door, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

This was more like it, Kid thought. She was going to tell him. He just knew it. Jennifer grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. She bounced up and down on her bare feet. A sure sign of happiness.

Kid laughed. He loved how excited she could get over things. "Let me guess, the furniture came?"

"Yep, I just know you're going to love it. When I saw it, it just said your name to me."

Kid wondered how 'feminine' could ever say his name, but Jen was so excited he would just grin and bear it he decided, after all how much time was he actually going to spend in there? He looked over at his beautiful wife, besides, when he was in there, he would have his eyes full of Jen. He decided he really didn't care what the room looked like. He was going to enjoy it anyway.

"Close your eyes Jed." He did as he was told. She opened the door and yelled, "Surprise!"

Kid slowly opened one eye and then the other.

The walls were wallpapered with a rich cream pattern. The room held a four-poster bed, a dresser , amouir and rocking chair. They were all big solid pieces made from mahogany with brass fittings.

Kid's jaw dropped. It was nothing like he had been picturing.

The bedspread was a deep burgundy and green stripe. The curtains billowing at the window were green as well. The colors reminded him of the forest.

Jennifer lit the lamp and touched a flame to the logs in the fireplace. The room was awash in a rich amber glow. It was very warm and inviting.

Kid looked around, the only flowers in the room, were in a vase on a bedside table.

"Flowers, flowers and lace and little frilly things, where are they?" Kid said in utter bewilderment.

Jennifer frowned, "You want lace, flowers and…frilly things?"

"NO!"

"Honey, I don't understand."

"I saw you in the mercantile holdin' pink lace. Heyes said you were very feminine. I thought you had done the bedroom in…well…flowers, lace…you know…frilly things. Where are they?"

"Jed, I didn't buy any pink lace…" suddenly, the light went on in her eyes. "That material was for Mrs. Edwards's grandchild. She wanted my opinion on it. You, you thought that I'd bought it? For out bedroom?" She started to smile which turned into a giggle, and then a full-blown laugh. "Oh Jed, you saw me looking at it and didn't say anything?" She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "You are the sweetest man alive! You were willing to put up with a room full of pink lace, just to make me happy." She kissed him soundly.

"No…no…I thought the pink lace might have been for the…" he looked at his wife, enough pussy-footing around he thought. "…for the new arrival".

Jennifer showed shock, surprise…, and then…utter confusion. "Why in the world would we need pink lace for the new arrival? And how did you find out?"

"Well, I guess we don't if it's a boy." His arms tightened around his wife. "I love you Jennifer Elizabeth Curry." He kissed her deeply.

"I love you too," Jennifer said when she got her breath back. "But I still don't know how you knew we'd soon be hearing the patter of little hooves."

The sappy 'father-to-be' smile on Kid's face froze. His brow furrowed. Hooves?

"How did you know Athena was with foal?"

"What!?"

"Doc, just told me a few days ago, about the new arrival. Athena is going to have a foal." Jennifer saw his confusion. Light dawned, "You thought I was pregnant?"

Kid nodded, "Well what was I supposed to think." Kid voice rose, "You were holdin' pink lace!"

Slowly a smile crept over Jennifer's face. She saw the corners of her husband's mouth begin to twitch. Jennifer beamed up at him.

"I'm glad about Athena, Jen. Real glad."

Jennifer looked up and met his eyes, "So…you think it's about time we started working on our own family?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. What do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea too." She looked around the bedroom. "When do you think we should get started?"

"How about we try out this new bed, offered Kid, sweeping Jen into his arms.

"NOT on the bedspread…MOVE the cushions…" came the voice of a proud interior designer.

"How about we try out this new rug?" compromised Kid.

"Perfect!"

Kid kicked the door closed with one booted foot. Behind the door, gentle laughter was heard and then nothing at all, as hungry mouths found what they were seeking in the glow of the fire.

--oooOOOooo--

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
